domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PanSola
pls help me with something... im trying to put this pic in the right place but i cant in this link http://domo.wikia.com/wiki/Dairy_Pu_Dada i tried but the only thing i could do was put it at the end of the page. so... pls tell ho how to put it tnx ^^ About the bestiary pages You know that one place at the top where it says "Place cool image here" how do i? Actually, the pages are designed to not need anything typed in for images. The only thing that needs to be done is having the image uploaded with the same name and the proper file type as the page it would appear on. I was particular about the file type as it is the same type of file that the game produces naturally for screenshots. I designed it to take only the one format to make adding images to pages a quick one step process, not requiring an upload - search for page - edit page process (and to avoid future confusion over having multiple file types for the same image popping up which had happened in the previous wiki I worked on). I'll fix this later if it is that severe of an issue. For example: New Year Monster I just uploaded the image and the page yesterday. Notice the |image parameter is still empty. The image parameter is only necessary if another page uses the same image (as noted in the template documentation). An example of this would be the Giant Rat page and the Giant Rat's Big and Little Brother pages. All three pages would require the same image, as all three mob models are the same. Only Giant Rat.png would need to be uploaded, only two pages would need the image parameter filled in. On the imgNPC template, I haven't had the time yet to go back through and redo the code governing the images on the bestiary page. I was working with it before to attempt to figure out a previous issue I had regarding the #ifexist function in regards to being able to see images that should be showing up. :--Motarrisu 12:13, 10 February 2008 (UTC) About pre-setting the upload name You had mentioned something about setting the name of the file to be uploaded, but I don't know how to do that in regards to the situation of the pages needing this link. Many of these pages have spaces, so using doesn't work, as it would end the link at the first word. If you have some suggestions, I'd be glad to set the link up properly, but as it stands, I'll have to revert to a point where the link was simply Special:Upload as it is the only link that properly works. The only remaining alternative to fixing the situation that I can find would be to type into all 300 some pages the assumed file names to fix an optional link that follows this design plan (as this same process was built into the item pages). I've left the template page at the state where the problem with the link occurs that actually implements the variable actually translates to the page name (the previous implementation that uses the imagemap extension does not allow the variable to translate}. Sample: :--Motarrisu 05:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, that works. None of the pages will have a slash so that'll be fine. I assume that the issue with the imagemap extension would have to be brought up to the tech team to look at? Even trying to put a link into the image caption and displaying it via thumb or frame causes an error that makes the preview not even appear (example: try moving the links above into the caption section from the image map link destination). ::--Motarrisu 07:01, 12 February 2008 (UTC)